It's You!
by jan1357911
Summary: Elena realizes her love for damon. But will Stefan let her go so easily?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Damon was silent as we drove to the bourding house. I nwanted to say sothing to fill the silence but couldn't think of anything.i couldn't stand to hurt him, espacially when deep down I was in love with him. But how could I risk getting hurt by him. With damon there was no certianty. How could I entrust my heart to him? If I kept it to myself any longer because I felt like I would explode.

"Damon?" I said in a low whisper. He said nothing and kept his eyes on the rode to avoid my gaze.

"damon don't be like that. Talk to me." I said gettingannoyed.

"Theres nothing to talk about." He said still looking away.

"yes there is."

"no, I get it. You love my brother and I'm leaving to cause you two no more problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N im so sorry guys. my computer has had problems and i didn't realize it only upload half the chapter 1 until recently. here is the other half! hope yopu enjoy! dumb computer! XD **

"There's nothing to talk about." He said still looking away.

"Yes there is."

"No, I get it. You love my brother and I'm leaving to cause you two no more problems." The car stopped in front of the boarding house. Damon got out of the car and started to walk away from the house. I got out too.

"You don't get to decide that. I may care about Stefan but I love you." That made him stop in his tracks.

"Now you can go and disappear but don't pretend that you don't car. "He didn't say anything. The silence was killing me.

"Or maybe you don't care." I said in a low whisper. He turned around, walked up to me and kissed me. It felt like I was hit with bolts of electricity. He pulled back to look at me. He cradled my face with his hands.

"I love you." I smiled and pulled his lips down to mine. Little by little we moved in to the house not breaking our kiss. We walked hand in hand up the stairs and into his room. We kissed passionately and then made love.

…..

I woke up on Damon's bed. All I was wearing was one of Damon's t-shirts. My hand felt next to me looking for Damon and came up with nothing. I sat up looking around. Damon appeared at the door with a tray of fruit and what looked like melted chocolate. Yum!

"Good morning beautiful." He said walking to me.

"Good morning!" I said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed me. Then sat next to me on the bed.

"You hungry?" he asked glancing at the fruit.

"Yup!" I said. He grabbed a strawberry and dipped in the chocolate. He brought it up to my mouth and I took a bit, slightly grazing his finger while doing it. He took a bit from it to.

"You have a little bit of chocolate." He said pointing at my bottom lip. I moved my hand to wipe it off but he pulled my hand down gently.

"I'll get it." He leaned in and licked my bottom lip. A spark of passion. I put my arms around his neck pulling him in to a full blown kiss. I expected to hear the tray fall as he moved on top of me but heard nothing. He started to lick, suck, and nibble his way down my neck. I moan satisfied. Then I heard the sound of glass shattering on the wood floor. The noise came for the door. I turned to see Stefan standing it the door way. Damon got off me and I sat up. When I looked at the door way again he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A? Sorry that it been so long. This chapter is a short one. Enjoy!**

The weekend went by slowly and I hadn't seen Stefan yet. My stomach churned as I walked in to the school. I was thinking avoiding him but how can you avoid someone whose locker is right next to yours? As I walked to my locker I noticed, none other than, Stefan leaning against his locker waiting for me. Well there was no way to avoid him now. As I open my locker Stefan turned to face me.

"Look I know you probably don't remember but Damon compelled you and-"I couldn't believe he thought Damon compelled me! Did I have my necklace on last night?

"Stefan Damon didn't compel me." I said. Stefan froze; he was just staring at me. As he turned to leave I grabbed his arm. He hides the pain well but I could see it in his eyes.

"Stefan wait." I said. "Look I know that this is surprising and I'm so-"Stefan cut me off by grabbing my arm and pulling me into an empty hall.

"Listen, Damon is only doing this to get back at me." He said. I couldn't believe this! I was angry now.

"What are you talking about? I know you think Damon is out to get you but you're going too far.' I turned to leave but he caught my arm.

"Look in his journal. January 5 and you'll see. "He let go and I left.

What if it was true? What if he was right and Damon was just using me? No, he loved me. No, this is ridiculous. Stefan was just trying to get in my head. I trusted Damon. After school I want to Damon's apartment. He greeted me with a kiss and we went up to his room.

"Do you want something to drink, love?" he offered.

"Yeah' I whispered.

"I'll be back." He planted a kiss on my lips. Lying on the desk was Damon's journal. I slowly walked up to the desk grabbing the leather journal. I opened it to the date Stefan told me eager to see if he was right. Hoping that he wasn't.

**A/N REVIEW! REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guyz this is a short chapter i know. srry! enjoy!**

"I'll be back." He planted a kiss on my lips. Lying on the desk was Damon's journal. I slowly walked up to the desk grabbing the leather journal. I opened it to the date Stefan told me eager to see if he was right, hoping that he wasn't. It said:

Tonight I got closer to Elena. I almost couldn't stop myself from moving a strand of hair she had in her face. Which covered one of her beautiful eyes.

This only says good things about me not bad. What was Stefan talking about? I read on:

She looked so much like Katherine. Once I get her trust I can take her away from him like he did with Katherine. Once and for all I can destroy him and make him suffer as much as I did.

I felt a gut wrenching feeling. He was right. Damon just used me. I was a part of his plan. He didn't care about me at all.

"What are you doing?" Damon said behind me. I turned around, tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe you! You were just using me to get back at Stefan!" I yelled.

"Wait Elena just let me explain." He said.

"You bustard" I said leaving.

"Elena!"

"Go to hell!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. I got in my car and drove. When I got away from his house I pulled up at the side of the road. When I turned the car off I busted in to tears. I knew there was a risk going in to this with Damon but I didn't think it would hurt this much. He lied to me and used me. I gave myself to him and he took me knowing what I felt for him. Point blank Damon could never be trusted.

**A/N REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, this chapter took me awhile so i hope you like it! :) 3**

I sat there hours just thinking and crying. What he said he felt for me was a lie. Every time he would whisper sweet nothing against my skin, it meant nothing. When he told me he loved me, it was pretend. I should have known it was too good to be true. All of sudden there was a tap at my window. Quickly whipping the tears away I rolled down the window. There standing in front of me was Stefan.

"What do you want?" I whisper, not sure if I could speak louder without my voice creaking.

"I take it you looked in the journal." He more stated then asked.

"Yes I did, you happy now?"I snapped, turning the car on.

"No, I'm not. Your hurt, that doesn't make me happy." His hand reached in to the car to wipe a stray tear on my cheek. I couldn't help but lean in to his hand as it cupped my cheek.

"Can I take you home?" he asked. I answered him by sliding in to the passenger's seat. I didn't trust myself to drive. He got in to the car and it started pouring rain. We drove in silence, the rain coming down even harder. It started getting darker when we neared my street. There were police lights flashing and road block placed. Stefan stopped the car and there was a tap at the window. He rolled down the window and reveled a man in a bright orange vest.

"You can't go through here," said the man. "2th, 3rd and 4th street are closed due to flooding." My street was 3rd!

"Okay." Stefan said turning the car around.

"Ugh what am I going to do now?" I complained.

"We could go this cabin that used to be my parent. 'Cause I doubt you what to sleep at my house…" No way, he lived with Damon.

"Got that right!" he chuckled lowly. We drove down a deserted street until we turn on to a dirt road into the woods. The trail lead us to a small wooden cabin. We got out of the car as quickly as we could running to the door as to not get wet. I guess the mud was very slippery because the next thing I knew I had fallen on my butt. I started to laugh, while Stefan looked at me like I was crazy. A second later he was laughing to trying to get me up but falling in the process. We eventually got in to the cabin still laughing. It was small but comfy, in had something about it that made it homey.

"Wow this place is nice." I said taking off my mud soaked jacket.

"Yeah my mom had a good sense of style. Here let me take your jacket and I'll get you some dry clothes. "He did so and went in to the bed room. He came out a minute later with some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Thank you." I went in to the room and changed. When I came out Stefan had two glasses of red wine on the coffee table.

"Thought you might like some wine. Here let me but those in the washer." He said taking the muddy clothes and leaving the room. I grabbed one of the glasses and took a sip. It tasted kind of strange but that's probably because I don't usually drink. This was defiantly the right day to start.

"How's that wine treating you?" Stefan said taking his and sitting next to me.

"Pretty good." I smiled. He chuckled lowly. We sat there in silents for awhile.

"Stefan, I never got to thank you. So thank you for telling me." I whispered.

"No problem. No one as beautiful as you should be treated like that." He said sweetly brushing his thumb over my cheek and cupping it.

"Thank you." I smiled. His eyes were locked with means and for a second I could see myself with Stefan. He was safe, no risk involved. Stefan leaned in closer and I knew what was going too happened but I didn't want to stop it for a reason I didn't know yet. He kissed me. It was different from when Damon kissed me. It didn't make me melt and it didn't increase my heart rate. It wasn't passionate and wild. It was just a simple, safe kiss. A kiss that maybe wasn't so bad after all…

**A/N REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm back ! I just want to say thank you to Sakisa-Kyouki the idea really helped and got me to continue this story! :) For anyone who is still there here you go!**

Stefan pulled back and smiled at me. I could only bring myself to give him a small smile. Stefan was everything a girl wanted in a guy. He was sweet, romantic, gallant, respectful and everything else the guys in those romantic comedies were. And he wanted me, I should feel lucky right? From now on I'm going to give Stefan a chance, it's the least I can do.

"So what would you like to do?" he asked politely. I looked around searching for something to do. My gaze landed on the flat screen T.V. across the couch and the DVD stack next to it.

"How about we watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Okay you pick a movie and I'll go make some popcorn." He offered and I nodded getting up to scan the movie titles. Then I saw it, Transformers 2 my favorite movie, I pulled it out of the stack and popped in the DVD player. When I turned around Stefan stood inches from me.

"Fucking hell." I jumped my hand flying to my chest.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you. You know you shouldn't really speak like that people might think you're not a proper lady." He advised. What? If it were Damon here he would have laughed and been proud I cursed for once. No stop, I can't compare Damon to Stefan. Stefan is completely different from Damon.

"Yeah, you're right sorry." I said through gritted teeth. I hate it when people say I don't act like a lady.

"It's okay," he smiled and took my hand leading me to the sofa. He sat and gently tugged on my hand and I sat next to him curling my feet under me.

"What movie did you pick?" Stefan asked munching on some popcorn.

"Transformers 2." I answered taking some popcorn from the bowl.

"Oh I would have thought you'd pick something more romantic." He whispered.

"Oh then let me pick something else then." I joked pretending to get up.

"If you wish." He spoke. Really, if Damon were here- No, stop.

"Stefan I was kidding." I explained sitting back down.

"Oh alright then." I sighed and leaned back on the sofa as the opening séance came on. This was going to be harder than I thought. About half way through the movie Stefan put his arm around me and I snuggled into his side. About 5 minutes later I heard his breathing even out. I grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. leaving me in darkness. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked around and saw a brand new tooth brush Stefan had laid out for me. I brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face. When I went back to the living room Stefan had lay down and left just enough room for me. I laid down with my back to him. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me tight against him.

"Goodnight." He murmured in his sleep.

"Goodnight." I whispered, sighing. I missed Damon, as much as I hate to admit it. Stefan was so different from Damon. Damon was passionate and wild, but still loving and sweet when he wanted to be. That's what I loved about him. I loved that with just the slightest touch of his hand on my flesh sent a shivers through my body and had me panting. Stefan couldn't do that, he just couldn't make me feel that way, and he was a little boring. I huffed looking at the clock that read 2:30am. I just couldn't go to sleep, my mind was on overdrive.

The Next Morning.

Stefan woke up yawning next to me. I had been up all night, not sleeping even for a minute. I felt him move to get up and I quickly closed my eyes, fainting sleep. I felt his gaze on me and then his lips on my forehead. When I heard him leave the room I opened my eyes and sighed. He was so sweet, what was I going to do? I could continue this thing with Stefan and pick the safe bet or just forget both the Salvatore brothers. I huffed in frustration and decided it was time to get up. I walked to the bathroom and was just about to turn the knob when Stefan opened it instead. I gasped at the sight in front of me. In front of me stood Stefan with just a towel hanging dangerously low on at his waist. I couldn't help but feel jealous of the water droplets that slid down his semi-muscular chest. I bit my lip as my eyes followed a droplet as it slid down his pecks and swim over those delicious abs of his. I watched as it followed the muscled V that disappeared in to the towel. I was taken out of my trances when he cleared his throat. I looked up at his smirk stricken face. My cheeks grow a deep red color and I looked down. He chuckled and brought my face up with a finger under my chin. His eyes were glowing with lust as he placed a kiss on my lips. He pulled back to look at me.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast, ok?" I nodded, at this point I would agree to murder with how close he was. I don't know if it was the look in his eyes or what but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He was surprised at first and then a little hesitant but then after he realized what I wanted he gave in completely. We both battled for dominance but I soon gave in, parting my lips granting him entry. His tongue explored the new territory in a surprising way. Stefan had never kissed me like this, maybe all he need was a little push. After minutes of this I found myself with my back against the wall, both me and Stefan breathing heavily. He had his head in my neck and I giggled as his spiky hair tickled me.

"What's so funny?" he asked moving to look at me. He had the brightest smile on his face that I couldn't help but return it.

"Nothing, your hair was just tickling my neck." I explained.

"Oh sorry." He chuckled. His silly apology made me giggle.

"No need for an apology." I grinned at him.

"Okay, so like I said I'm going to go make breakfast for us." He repeated placing a kiss on my lips and walking into the kitchen still just wearing only a white towel and damn he looked good. Maybe Stefan wasn't so bad.

**Review Please!**


End file.
